This invention relates to an air conditioner blowing cool air to many directions, particularly to one having a wind inlet and plural wind outlets formed in a bottom face plate of a housing of an air conditioner installed in a room, blowing cool air produced by the air conditioner to many directions from the wind outlets, having function of wind blowing and wind returning, with the cost reduced.
Common conventional air conditioners generally includes several cool air outlets 10 and inlets 11 provided in a ceiling of a room to blow cool air to every corner of the room. But every outlet 10 and every inlet 11 have to be connected to the air conditioner body with bellow leading pipes made of aluminum paper, requiring much work and time. Provision of many outlets 10 and inlets 11 costs much expenditure to blow cool air to everywhere in a room. In addition, the wind outlets 11 are generally not connected to the air conditioner by leading pipes for filtering dirty air, reducing cooling or cleaning air effect.